Boylium
| saurian_name = Reøcaim (Rø) /'rē•yü•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbioctium (Ubo) /'ün•bī•yok•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Boylium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Planckium | right_element = Berzelium | particles = 471 | atomic_mass = 345.8646 , 574.3216 yg | atomic_radius = 165 , 1.65 | covalent_radius = 176 pm, 1.76 Å | vander_waals = 193 pm, 1.93 Å | nucleons = 343 (128 }}, 215 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.68 | nuclear_radius = 8.37 | half-life = 5.3681 My | decay_mode = | decay_product = Mw | electron_notation = 128-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 36, 20, 8, 4 | oxistates = +4, +6, +8, +10 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.19 | ion_energy = 518.0 , 5.369 | electron_affinity = 23.1 kJ/mol, 0.239 eV | molar_mass = 345.865 / | molar_volume = 35.400 cm /mol | density = 9.770 }} | atom_density = 1.74 g 1.70 cm | atom_separation = 389 pm, 3.89 Å | speed_sound = 1081 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 387.21 , 696.99 114.06 , 237.32 | boiling_point = 1322.48 K, 2380.47°R 1049.33°C, 1920.80°F | liquid_range = 935.27 , 1683.48 | liquid_ratio = 3.42 | triple_point = 387.22 K, 697.00°R 114.07°C, 237.33°F @ 6.3453 , 4.7594 | critical_point = 3183.93 K, 5731.08°R 2910.78°C, 5271.41°F @ 139.5302 , 1377.061 | heat_fusion = 5.308 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 130.218 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.07435 /(g• ), 0.13383 J/(g• ) 25.714 /(mol• ), 46.286 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 4.59 Absolute: 1.54 | atom_abund = 3.49 }} Boylium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the By and 128. Boylium was named in honor of (1627–1691), who developed the concept of chemical elements and studied the physical properties of es. This element is known in the scientific literature as unbioctium (Ubo) or simply element 128. Boylium is the eighth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Boylium atomically contains 343 s (128 s, 215 s) that make up the , making up only a tiny portion of the atom. Surrounding the nucleus, there are 23 in 8 where 128 electrons reside, corresponding to its notation of 128-8-23. Due to extreme , the 5g orbital contains four less electrons than what the periodic table expects, because of the smearing effects. Instead there are two electrons in the 6f orbital and two in the 8p orbital. Isotopes As for every other element heavier than , boylium has no s. The longest-lived is By with a of 5.37 million years, ing to Mw. The second most stable boylium isotope is By, whose half-life is close behind at 3.73 million years, ing to Bz. There are numerous s, the longest-lived is By, whose half-life is 20.2 minutes, By with a half-life of 2.38 minutes, and By with a half-life of 38 seconds. They all decay to corresponding ground state isotopes through emission. Chemical properties and compounds Because of the low binding energies due to added electrons, boylium nurses oxidation states of as high as +10 and is reactive. +8 is not the only common state, as well as less common +6 and +4 states. In the +10 state, boylium is most stable in decafluoride, ByF . Boylium is a basic element, meaning it can form a base when metal or its oxide is dissolved in water. The base is used to neutralize acids. Boylium can examply form hexahalides, octahalides, trichalcides or tetrachalcides. Boylium can form oxides (ByO or ByO ) when it burns with a brilliant lime green flame in the air. Boylium sulfate (By(SO ) or By(SO ) ) forms when it burns in . Of all the halogens, can be bonded to it most easily since fluorine is the most reactive halogen. ByF is a clear but smelly liquid with the boiling point of 310 K and freezes at 237 K. ByF is a colorless, odorless gas with the condensation point of 221 K. Boylium(VI) boride (ByB ) and boylium(VIII) boride (By B ) are both semiconductors. ByB has a melting point of 755 K while By B has a much higher melting point of 2387 K. Physical properties Boylium is a soft, gray, brittle metal. Boylium is a solid at (298 K) with tetragonal crystals; its liquid state ranges from 387 K to 1322 K. Boylium's density is 9.77 g/cm and its molar volume is 35.4 cm /mol, multiplying density by its molar volume yields a molar mass of 346 g/mol. In one cubic centimeter of cube, there are 17 sextillion boylium atoms. Occurrence It is certain that boylium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only practically be made by advanced technological civilizations, however boylium can barely exist naturally as the product of maxwellium. Boylium is theoretically the heaviest possible naturally occurring element. An estimated abundance of boylium in the universe by mass is 4.59 , which amounts to 1.54 kg. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of boylium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, By. : + + 28 n → By : + + 23 n → By Category:Lavoisides